<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe you're just bad at assumptions by turnyourfavgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693008">Maybe you're just bad at assumptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourfavgay/pseuds/turnyourfavgay'>turnyourfavgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourfavgay/pseuds/turnyourfavgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marella makes a few incorrect assumptions about linh. Set over the course of their relationship, expands upon some things that are mentioned in legacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marella Redek/Linh Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're water I'm fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so critisism is welcome. I also haven't reread the books in quite awhile so please excuse anything that may be incorrect. This is very short I plan to add to this as ideas come, I think it would be intresting to expand upon the developement of their relationship eventually. I would love feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Marella was being honest, which she prided herself on so she damn well would be, she was nervous. Marella had been training with Fintan for a while now and her nerves had steadied considerably as time went on, but with someone by her side as she stepped through the entrance they spiked once again. Linh had the audacity to not look the least bit concerned about her well being. Like brother, like sister she supposed. </p><p> Every time she had a lesson Marella found herself surprised at how creepy Fintan managed to look, that could have been her bias talking though. He gave Marella a bored look, but when he caught sight of Linh his eyebrows shot up. Marella knew she should have warned Linh about the questioning looks she would draw but Forkle decided to spring this on them this morning, they didn’t exactly have time to prepare.</p><p> “Who is this?” Fintan asked, looking Linh over once more.<br/>
“A hydrokinetic” Marella said curtly, “She’s backup in case things get out of hand” </p><p> He nodded and motioned for Marella to start. It was customary for Marella to repeat anything she had learned in the last lesson. Marella was hyper-aware of Linh’s eyes on her back as fire sprung to life at her fingertips. </p><p> Marella had never found the time to master the art of control in any aspects of her life, she also had never cared to. Linh on the other hand was the epitome of control, schooled expressions, thought out sentences, even control with her talent water taking any form Linh directed it into. They were opposites night and day, summer and winter, fire and water, but you know what they say opposites attract. </p><p> “You need to command the fire” Fintan told her<br/>
Marella resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she wanted to improve but this sure was a tedious process. She felt the telltale ache of the muscles in her forearms as she tried to direct the fire into any distinct shape she could. Despite Marella’s attempts to keep her dignity intact as Linh watched her, the fire got out of control faster than usual. Linh was distracting her and Fintan had clearly noticed the difference too, his eyes snapped up to hers the second the flames became uncoordinated. </p><p> Linh hadn’t seemed to notice though Marella realized with relief as she glanced her way. Linh noticed her looking and shot her a small smile that made Marella’s cheeks burn and she tried to focus back on the flames but it was too late.<br/>
The fire ascended higher, licking the roof of the cavern and Linh’s gaze turned mildly concerned.<br/>
“Is this-”<br/>
“No.” Marella squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. </p><p> Linh doused the fire without any elaborate designs or shapes, but the elegantly arching water was impressive nonetheless. Fintan apparently thought so too because his attention was back on Linh.</p><p> “Very controlled” he said, eyes darting back to Marella “much better than her.”<br/>
Marella couldn’t help it, she let out a scoff. “It’ll remain that way because she’s better than I will ever be” she hated the bitterness that crept into her voice.</p><p> Fintan let out an aggravated sigh “I’m done with you, leave.”<br/>
“What do you mean, you have no say-” Marella started angrily, stopping when she felt a hand gently tug at her elbow. She turned to face Linh which was a mistake, her eyes were pleading to let it go and just leave. So she did, turning away from an aggravated Fintan and towards the entrance.</p><p> The silence was stifling as they stepped into bright sunlight. Marella was tugging on her home crystal trying to free it when Linh started talking.<br/>
“You could be better than me” Linh paused when Marella shot her a confused look “at controlling your ability I mean. It took me so long to get to where I am now and it still can be difficult. You just need to practice, which I know is the last thing you want to hear but I can help. I will help.”</p><p> Marella froze, she knew it didn’t mean anything Linh was just way too friendly. But when she looked at Linh’s timid smile she couldn’t help but hope that something would come of it, anything. This was Linh though, she was extremely oblivious. If burning cheeks or longing stares didn’t hint her in nothing short of a confession would, Marella thought a little sourly. </p><p> “Thank you, it means a lot. You’re just so perfect I don’t think I'll ever be able to match you at any level, nevermind your ability.” Marella mumbled eyes downcast.<br/>
“You’re lying to yourself, and for the record” Linh reached out and grabbed her hand, “I think you’re perfect” </p><p> When Marella looked up the last thing she expected to see was a nervous smile and a bright flush on Linh’s cheeks. If anything she expected friendliness, and honestly she would have been happy with that. But Linh was nervous, fingers of her free hand twitching impatiently at her side, smile dropping more with each second Marella studied her. Maybe she wasn’t as oblivious as Marella thought. She squeezed Linh’s hand pleading she was reading the situation correctly.</p><p> “Yeah?” Marella breathed out pulling Linh closer. Linh seemed to relax at Marella’s willingness, her smile brightening a little.<br/>
“Definitely.” their fingers intertwined.</p><p> Marella’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the soft smile Linh gave her, she leaned forward resting her forehead against Linh’s.<br/>
“Can I kiss you?” Linh asked, it was soft and vulnerable.<br/>
Marella nodded slightly unable to form words as she felt Linh’s shaky breath against her lips. Their lips connected in a soft, timid kiss. Marella pulled away taking in Linh’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes, pulling her close once again this time they kissed longer savoring the two-way desperation neither of them dreamed would be recuperated. As Marella’s hands tangled in Linh’s hair she realized maybe Linh wasn’t as controlled as she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not for the reason you're thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short update, but I felt like it was needed so I could build off it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe not for the reason you’re thinking?” It was a stupid thing to say and Marella knew it, but when Sophie had asked if Linh liked Keefe she couldn’t help herself. It was going to raise questions later, she was sure of it. Right now though, she felt inexplicably smug. Not to mention, Linh definitely didn’t like Keefe. Linh had made it pretty clear who she liked.</p><p> “Maybe it’s not a good idea” Linh said when Marella approached her and the alicorns. Marella knew what she was talking about, she had her doubts too when Linh told her she planned on asking Sophie to contact Tam. She couldn’t bring herself to voice these thoughts though, Linh looked so hopeful when she had told Marella about her idea. The loss of Tam was hard on Linh and she had no idea how to help. </p><p> “You know him best,” Marella said as she sat next to her in the pasture. Linh shrugged fiddling with the long grass. Unsure of what to do Marella grabbed Linh’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Marella’s gaze wandered over the expansive pastures and enclosures. A bright flash caught her eye. </p><p> “Maruca will need our help.” Linh declared, pulling Marella up by her hand, she didn’t let go until they were close to where Marella left Sophie and Maruca. It had only been a couple days since they kissed and they hadn’t exactly discussed the parameters of their relationship.</p><p> Marella could tell Linh was nervous. Sophie’s hesitance to contact Tam didn’t help. Before Linh was fully absorbed in her consciousness she gave Marella an apprehensive look. By the time Marella realized she needed encouragement both her and Sophie had gone eerily still. Marella sighed before turning to Maruca.</p><p> When Sophie stepped away Linh was crying. She didn’t even think about it before she pulled Linh into a hug. Luckily it must have looked like a friendly gesture because Sophie and Maruca joined in. </p><p> Linh pulled away, tear tracks still visible. Marella’s chest ached just looking at the pathetic expression on her face. Linh stood up and started pacing determination stealing her features as she strode to a stop. It was no surprise the next thing she said was rather absurd, but Marella never thought Linh would ever go back to Choralmere. Well, she was wrong. Marella looked around and everyone seemed just as confused by the notion as she was, but Linh would have none of it. </p><p> It wasn’t often that Marella worried about Linh, but this definitely bothered her. Marella knew Tam was the one who had the most trouble with their parents, but she also knew that stemmed out of his protectiveness of Linh. She really didn’t like the idea of this, so that’s what she said.</p><p> Linh turned towards her, but instead of the anger or disappointment, she was expecting she just looked tired. Marella didn’t say anything more, she just stared intently at the ground hoping Linh would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is it time to restart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marella visits Choralmere and meets Linh's mother, probably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update. Honestly, I have no clue what is happening anymore. This is a mess, I need to get my shit together. Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choralmere was a lot more intimidating than Marella had imagined. To be fair she hadn’t visualized this moment a whole lot. There was no doubt the residence was beautiful, but it was awfully sparkly and entirely too well kept. </p><p> Marella fussed with the edge of her rumpled tunic feeling underdressed just because of the pristine appearance of the house. She walked up to the intricately carved front door and knocked. Marella raised her hand to knock a second time when the door swung open. </p><p> A tall woman with dark hair opened the door and looked at her with a critical eye. Marella stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before realizing the woman wanted her to speak.</p><p> “I’m Marella Redek,” she said probably a little too loudly.<br/> “I know.”<br/> “Uhm may I see Linh?” Marella asked, after waiting for any elaboration on the woman's part, who she presumed was Linh's mother.</p><p> “She’s in the water, follow me,” the woman said, not unkindly but a little stiffly. She started walking through the house and Marella hurried to catch up. </p><p> The house was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. They went down a series of grand hallways with arches leading into various rooms along the way. As they were nearing the end of the main hall Marella caught a glimpse of Linh through a window. They reached a door and the woman nodded to her and vanished. Bewildered Marella glanced around once again before stepping outside. </p><p> Linh was standing knee-deep in crystalline blue water, her back towards the house. Water fashioned into flashy patterns and shapes flew through the air. Linh’s stance was relaxed, almost meditative.</p><p> Marella approached Linh as silently as possible finding a larger rock on the shoreline and sitting on it. If Linh noticed her presence she didn’t make any mention of it, continuing her practice. Marella lost track of time mesmerized by Linh’s seemingly intuitive relationship with the water. The serene trance they seemed to be in was destroyed by the water crashing back into place. </p><p> Linh turned around moments later, eyes quickly finding Marella. She seemed surprised by her presence. Marella, unsure of what to do raised her hand in greeting. Linh smiled wandering over to her.</p><p> “Hey,” Linh said, a little breathless.<br/> “I wanted to see you, I hope it isn’t a bad time.”<br/> Linh shook her head sitting on the ground, smiling up at her fondly. Linh leaned against Marella’s knees enjoying the silence.</p><p> “You know” Marella starts after awhile and Linh turns to face her, “I thought your Mom was going to be awful with the way Tam talks about her, she just seemed sorta stiff”. Linh nods idly watching the water lap against the shore.</p><p> “They’re trying, I could be giving them too much credit but who knows”. She shrugged letting Marella support her weight a little more.</p><p>“It’s your decision babe, if you want to let them back into your life you can, just know I’ll always be here”<br/>“Babe?” Linh asked eyebrows raised.</p><p> Marella groaned her face bright red, of all things to pick up on from that statement she focused on babe. Absolutely ridiculous. </p><p> Linh took Marella’s hand, “Thanks, it means a lot.” When Linh gave her a soft smile she felt like her heart was overflowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>